


En garde!

by Sabre_xy



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrè appreciates Oscar B-side, Daydreaming, Duelling, F/M, Fanart, Lazy Afternoon, little angst, naked duelling, oblivious Oscar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabre_xy/pseuds/Sabre_xy
Summary: Uno dei tanti pomeriggi in riva al laghetto a sonnecchiare all'ombra della grande vecchia quercia. Non si sa mai dove la fantasia possa divagare e cosa possa succedere!Un esperimento ludico e un po' stupidino, che spero risulti divertente e nasce da una mia fanart.
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 3





	En garde!

  
“_En garde_!”  
La voce di Oscar riesce a penetrare affilata nell’amabile languore, in cui si stava lasciando così piacevolmente sprofondare. Lo raggiunge, lo punge e lo trascina a galla a forza, neanche fosse un pesce preso all’amo.  
“Forza, André! Non siamo certo venuti qui per poltrire, la giornata è ancora lunga.”  
Apre svogliatamente un occhio e lo strizza con una smorfia. Cerca di mettere a fuoco l’ombra flessuosa che incombe su di lui.  
“Va bene… va bene… adesso mi alzo.” mugugna stiracchiandosi.  
Stupido lui a pensare di potersi rilassare almeno un po’.  
‘_Il solito illuso_’ se lo dice da solo.  
Figurarsi se per una volta che tornano prima dalla reggia… uffa… già se lo pregustava il suo bel sonnellino all’ombra della vecchia quercia, carezzato dalla brezza leggera e fresca del laghetto… e invece… non ha fatto neanche in tempo a sdraiarsi sul prato e chiudere gli occhi che già…  
“Eh, daiiii… Ti vuoi muovere?!” sempre più irrequieta.  
“Arrivo… arrivo…” inevitabilmente rassegnato.  
Si schiaffeggia le brache, per scrollarsi di dosso tutti i fili d’erba e almeno una parte di quel pesante torpore.  
Per un po’ si limita a seguirla solo con lo sguardo mentre marcia decisa oltre il confine dell’ombra brandendo la sua spada, neanche fosse ancora nella piazza d’armi di Versailles intenta ad addestrare le sue reclute.  
Per la miseria… perfino il Generale _a volte_ di rilassa!  
Sbuffa e si lamenta rumorosamente chinandosi per raccogliere la spada. È suo dovere obbedire, ma sia ben chiaro che _adesso_ non ne ha proprio nessuna voglia… ‘_…cara, la mia inflessibile Oscar, se potessi…_’  
“Si può sapere adesso cosa c’è da ridacchiare?”  
“Niente... assolutamente niente.”  
Scrolla il capo, sforzandosi di nascondere un mezzo sorrisetto mentre la raggiunge sul prato in pieno sole.  
“Possiamo cominciare _finalmente_?” lo pungola, impeccabile come sempre e già pronta in quarta[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3373868&i=1#_edn1). Una nuvola dorata di sole, acciaio scintillante e impalpabile seta fatta fremere dal vento.  
“Certo, Oscar…” alza anche lui la guardia, ostentando un’aria di sfida “… _sono tutto tuo_!”  
Sostiene senza esitazione l’occhiata con cui istantaneamente lo fulmina.  
Si sente insolitamente spavaldo e non sa davvero spiegarsi il perché. Tanto più che il corpo non sembra proprio supportare lo spirito stranamente bellicoso… sarà per il pisolino interrotto, ma ce l’ha ancora addosso la zavorra del sonno solo pregustato.  
Solleva appena la spada e fronteggi lo sguardo azzurro come il cielo ma più affilato dell’acciaio. Girano in tondo lasciando che le punte delle lame si sfiorino, si stuzzichino, studiandosi… come se non si fossero già affrontati migliaia e migliaia di volte!  
Gli basta un piccolo passo per scartare il primo accenno di affondo, e solo uno scatto del polso per parare un abbozzo di stoccata… ma al primo vero attacco si accorge subito che qualcosa non va e per poco non inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi.  
“Che c’è, André? Sono troppo veloce? Vuoi che rallenti un po’?” lo sfida, più beffarda del solito.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Oscar. Non ce n’è bisogno…” ostenta una sicurezza che non ha, frustando la lama e fendendo l’aria “… lascia che mi scaldi un attimo e ti farò vedere io.”  
“Bene, allora vedrò di farti sudare a dovere, se è questo che ti serve.” accompagna le parole con un sorriso… che non promette niente di buono.  
Certo non si è mai sognato di mettere in dubbio la parola di Oscar… ma adesso sta esagerando! Lo attacca con una raffica di colpi che quasi non vede arrivare. Li para a fatica… pesanti… le membra si fanno sempre più pesanti.  
“Che hai oggi, André?… mi sembra che tu sia più lento del solito.”  
Lo prende anche in giro!... e lui non riesce neanche a risponde. Ha bisogno di riprendere fiato, ma non gliene dà il tempo.  
Di nuovo gli è subito addosso…  
“Forza, André…”  
Para a destra e subito si affanna a sinistra.  
“… ti sembra il modo di tirare, André?…”  
Un attacco dal fianco che ha scorto appena all’ultimo.  
“… peggio… sempre peggio, André… non ce la fai più a starmi dietro?!”  
Non fa in tempo a schivare un colpo che subito ne segue un altro, sempre più veloce, sempre più inesorabile.  
Da un lato, dall’altro, come se fosse tutto intorno a lui… è sempre più stanco, sempre più lento, il suo corpo sempre più pesante. Ha l’impressione di sprofondare tra l’erba alta, mentre Oscar sembra una saetta, veloce e letale come mai prima.  
Ormai non riesce più a seguirla... neanche con lo sguardo, sembra sia solo la lama a farglisi contro, dardeggiando sempre più insistente.  
Oscar non la vede più, è diventata un’ombra… impalpabile, inafferrabile… l’acciaio tagliente contro di lui.  
Destra… sinistra... guizza tutto intorno, scompare e riappare come una visione, vortica in aria come un folletto o una fata, mentre lui è sempre più lento, pesante, goffo.  
Non riesce più neanche a parlare. Ha il fiato corto, stenta addirittura a respirare.  
Racimola le forze per sollevare la spada… espandere il torace, fa quasi male ingoiare aria… non ce la fa più, non le sta più dietro… non la vede più.  
Una fitta e densa nube sembra arrivare a coprire il sole. Il cielo azzurro si fa improvvisamente nero… plumbeo… basso e incombente su di lui…  
“…Oscar…” stenta ad articolare le parole, nascoste nel fiato ruvido, che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, come il cuore che galoppa… stanco.. sempre più stanco… sempre più insistente nella testa… non più il cinguettio degli uccelli, la brezza, il frusciare dell’erba, lo sciabordio dell’acqua… solo un brusio cupo e assordante.  
Affonda e ancora, non c’è tregua. Un altro colpo, un altro ancora… sempre più veloce, più violento… clangore, precipita… ha perso l’appiglio della spada, incespica e sprofonda all’indietro.  
“Oscaaaar….”  
Vorrebbe gridare e non riesce, mentre cade a terra inerte come un sasso.  
È finito in un buco, profondo e buio. Manca l’aria, stenta a respirare, annaspa e a fatica solleva lo guardo.  
A un passo, ma lontanissima sopra di lui, Oscar lo fissa, gli occhi scintillanti e scuri come il cielo carico di dense nubi dietro di lei.  
“Ti sembra questo il modo di comportarsi?...” gli sfugge il senso delle parole ora, ma lo colpiscono come un macigno “… dovresti solo vergognarti, André!”  
Se le sente dentro con tutto il peso della colpa.  
“Oscar…” richiama le forze per rialzarsi e cercare di raggiungerla “… Oscar, io non capisco, cosa ho fatto…”  
Si tende più che può, ma ancora non riesce. Si sta allontanando sempre di più, anche se non vuole. È lui che sprofonda sempre di più, nonostante tutto.  
“Vergogna!”  
“Perdonami… non dovevo…”  
“Vergognati, André!” sembra un’altra voce, non capisce “sei solo un servo…” eppure… “Quante volte te lo devo dire, André? Devi sempre ricordarti che sei _solo_ un servo.”  
Sua… sua nonna? Adesso la riconosce piccola e grave, è lì e lo fissa scura con occhi inquisitori alla sinistra di Oscar.  
“ma io… io credevo… ma lo so!”  
“VERGOGNA!” erompe e lo scuote come un tuono, che squarcia il silenzio opprimente del cielo nero “Io mi fidavo di te, André…”  
“Generale, io…”  
Imponente e irremovibile come un monumento alla destra di Oscar.  
“… ti ho affidato mia figlia e tu? Come hai osato… hai tradito la mia fiducia!”  
“Signore io… ”  
Si sforza di rimanere in piedi, mentre la colpa lo trascina in basso.  
“È inutile… la differenza che c’è tra di voi non si cancellerà MAI!”  
Le parole gli rimbombano dentro gonfiandolo di rabbia. Si solleva spavaldo in un guizzo dell’orgoglio che gli brucia dentro.  
“Differenza? Quale differenza…”  
“Servo!” irrompe altezzoso e stridente come lo conosce “Siete solo un servo, come avete solo potuto _immaginare_ di osare tanto!”  
“E voi, _Victor_?” l’indignazione che vede affiorare dal suo sguardo per un simile affronto è un nettare, che non riesce però a raddolcire il fiele della sua rabbia “_Voi_, come osate credere… siete solo un illuso a pensare che Oscar…”  
Ma il fiato gli si spezza in gola, perché lo vede il Generale con lui. Gli da la mano e gli sorride, cedendogli il passo perché prenda il suo posto al fianco della figlia...  
“No! Oscar… ti prego…”  
Grida, ma è sempre più lontano e quel brusio… sempre più insistente…  
“Servo… vergogna… come può osare… servo… solo un servo…”  
Un ronzio di voci tutto intorno, occhi come braci su sagome d’ombra che lo circondano… come un vortice che lo avvolge trascinandolo giù… assordante…  
“Servo… vergogna… servo… traditore…”  
Il gorgo lo trascina… lo inghiotte… sta per sprofondare… sempre più giù… senza scampo…  
“Oscaaar…” lo urla con tutto il fiato che ha in gola il suo nome, ci si aggrappa con tutta la forza che gli rimane e… non ci può credere!  
Spalanca gli occhi e si guarda intorno, incredulo. Tutto si è bloccato lasciandolo solo in mezzo a quella corte d’immobili ombre scure.  
“Oscar…” la ritrova, luminosa e bellissima come la conosce da sempre “… Oscar, diglielo tu che non è così… che noi…”  
“André!”  
Si sente raggelare. Lo guarda, ma lo fissa come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. Gli occhi scivolano attoniti dall’alto in basso e lui li segue.  
“Oh... ppporccc…”  
Fulmineo raccoglie le mani a coprire… quello che può, perché non sembrano abbastanza grandi per provvedere e arginare la vergogna. Ancora!?  
Ancora una volta! È nudo… nudo come un verme… e come se non bastasse quella parte di lui, che sembra troppo _sincera_ per sottomettersi al suo controllo in base all’opportunità e alla convenienza, ha deciso di mostrare tutto il suo orgoglio, ergendosi spavalda di fronte all’_avversario_.  
“Oscar… io non… davvero non…” gli sembra di andare a fuoco e non riesce a risollevare lo sguardo per affrontarla, ma…  
“Madamigella…” mellifluo “… vi prego, lasciate che sia io a rendervi edotta…”  
Un sussurro impudente e lubrico, che riesce a ripescare la rabbia dalle profondità del suo opprimente imbarazzo, facendogli risollevare finalmente la testa.  
“… lasciatevi sedurre dal fascino della conoscenza e dalla competenza dell’esperienza…” lo alita, profanando la purezza della mano che si è accostato alle labbra… dopo essersi insinuato al suo fianco, cingendole la vita e lei… lo lascia fare! e lo guarda… e COME lo guarda!?  
  
‘_Fottutissimo Fersen!_’  
  
Sta un po’ a vedere che adesso deve venire a intromettersi anche _lui_… anche lì! Questo è veramente troppo.  
Grugnisce gonfio di gelosia e brandisce la spada, scagliandoglisi contro con forza e determinazione. Il colpo va infallibilmente a segno, trafiggendo l’intruso in pieno petto e facendolo svaporare in una nuvoletta d’impalpabile apparenza.  
Oscar rimane per un attimo con la mano sospesa a fissare il vuoto un po’ perplessa, ma subito si riscuote tornando a guardare solo lui.  
“André!” suona proprio come un amabile rimprovero.  
“Perdonami Oscar…” ostenta un minimo della doverosa contrizione, solo per riprendere subito il suo posto, porgendole il fianco, pronto in guardia “… vogliamo riprendere il nostro allenamento?”  
“Ah, meno male!” gli sembra di riconoscere un filo d’ironia “Temevo volessi ancora perdere tempo con queste sciocchezze prive d’importanza.”  
La ammira rimettersi posizione, elegante e fiera. Non può farne a meno, perché è tanto bella da sembrare irreale quanto una ninfa dei boschi, che appare per magia sotto il sole tra i fili d’erba e i fiori di campo carezzati dal vento, luminosa e fresca quando lo scintillio dell’acqua nel laghetto.  
“Sei sempre il solito, André. Non cambierai mai.”  
Gli sorride maliziosa e incurante per la sua sfrontata e indifesa nudità, la _sua_ Oscar.  
“Probabile… ma chissà che con l’esperienza non impari qualche trucco nuovo.”  
Incrocia il suo sguardo impertinente e già la invita a farsi sotto, provocando con piccoli tocchi la punta della spada.  
“Adesso ti faccio vedere io… _en garde_!”  


  
Il primo affondo arriva fulmineo, ma questa volta non si fa cogliere impreparato, lo schiva senza sforzo, para il successivo con un abile gioco del polso e finalmente è lui ad attaccare. Si muovono entrambi veloci e fluidi, agili e scattanti. A un attacco ne segue subito un altro, che viene respinto e restituito con il perfetto sincronismo di una danza, quasi fossero nati per questo.  
Gli scambi si susseguono serrati e il respiro comincia a farsi affannoso, mentre piccole scintillanti perle di sudore affiorano sulla pelle accaldata e scivolano irrequiete e ansiose.  
“A quanto pare ti ho sottovalutato, André…” ansima attraverso le labbra schiuse e lucide.  
“Ti avevo avvertito che avevo solo bisogno di scaldarmi...” ribatte gonfiando il petto affamato di aria fresca “… e ancora non hai visto nulla!”  
Non lo sorprende affatto la stoccata con cui lei cerca di fendere quello sprazzo di spavalderia. Si limita a scostarsi quel tanto da lasciare libera la sua irruenta avanzata. Ruota appena, la vede sbilanciarsi in avanti e ne approfitta per assestare un colpo leggero e preciso con cui la lama impudente riesce ad avere la meglio sulla stoffa.  
Arretrano entrambi di un passo, rimettendosi in posizione mentre un fruscio di seta viene spazzato via dal vento.  
La vede abbassare lo sguardo sbigottita, ma è solo un istante. Certo l’ha sorpresa con quella mossa, ma certo la _sua_ Oscar non è tipo da arrendersi per così poco!  
“Solo un colpo di fortuna, non credere, André!”  
Per niente turbata già lo sfida di nuovo. Si mostra spavalda, il petto in fuori, esposto e fiero, irsuto e roseo sotto il sole brillante.  
“Forse è solo una coincidenza, ma ho l’impressione che la fortuna mi arriderà ancora oggi.” intanto è lui a stuzzicarla, dimostrandole cosa vuol dire sorridere con impudenza e certo che la reazione non si farà attendere.  
Le lame riprendono a incrociarsi irrequiete, pericolose e ardite, in uno scintillio e un clangore d’acciaio, fino a che di nuovo un sibilo non lacera altra stoffa.  
Questa volta serve un attimo di più perché Oscar torni a sollevare il mento.  
“Vuoi dunque che non abbia alcuna pietà di te oggi, vero André?”  
Lo sorprende un po’ quanto trovi quel broncetto adirato anche più irresistibile del candore perfetto e abbacinante della sua pelle, orami quasi tutta svelata. Rimane solo quella breve striscia di seta delicata sorretta dalle giarrettiere e ovviamente gli stivali a nascondere quel che di invitante ancora resta dal ginocchio in giù.  
“No, Oscar… nessuna pietà, come non ne avrò io per te!”  
Non riesce proprio a trattenersi ora dal provocarla con tanta impudenza, e accoglie con una certa impaziente gratitudine la sua furia appassionata.  
Ancora un colpo, ancora un altro, tanto serrati e vigorosi da non farli più separare un istante, neanche per prendere fiato, fino a che le lame scivolano irruente l’una sull’atra e si bloccano in un incastro serrato di metallo e di mani.  
A un soffio, è il fiato denso ora a scambiarsi fendenti, lambendo le labbra ardenti.  
“Stai forse cercando di infilzarmi oggi, André?”  
“Non posso negare che il pensiero mi abbia sfiorato, ma non oserei mai…” un lampo negli occhi di entrambi “… non senza il tuo permesso, Oscar.”  
Il duello ricomincia senza indugi, nonostante l’acciaio dimenticato a terra. Sono pelle e respiro ora a fronteggiarsi corpo a corpo, sono le labbra e la lingua a sfidarsi in attacchi sempre più irruenti. Non gli resta che affrontarla e attaccare a sua volta, visto che lei non sembra affatto intenzionata a rendere le armi.  
La contesa di fa serrata, in una stretta di mani, braccia e gambe che li precipita a rotolarsi sul prato, facendo strage di erba tenera e fragili fiori, senza alcuna pietà. Non sono più lame, ma pelle contro pelle che sfrega e si accende di calore e fremiti, mentre la tensione cresce e il cuore accelera.  
Ancora una volta gli manca il fiato, ma questa volta lo cerca tra le labbra di Oscar, rubando quel poco che le rimane e lei subito si avventa per riaverlo indietro, reclamando anche gli interessi.  
Le mani afferrano e le dita affondano, stringono la morsa, tanto che da due contendenti sembrano essere diventati uno solo, che si dimena a terra, si contorce e geme nell’inevitabile approssimarsi dell’epilogo.  
L’esito ormai è certo, ma nella foga della battaglia nessuno dei due sembra voler rinunciare al piacere di una nuova aggressione. È lui ora ad attaccare, ma lei non si difende più, non le serve per uscirne vittoriosa. Accoglie senza resistere ogni fendente, il ritmo si fa sempre più incalzante ed è lui a rendersi conto di non avere più via di scampo.  
“Oscar...”  
Grida il suo nome come una supplica e lei gli risponde, gli si aggrappa e lo sostiene. Allora si lascia andare, si arrende, perché non può fare altro, non ha mai potuto. Si abbandona inerme tra le sue braccia, perdendosi nel piacere della sua carne tenera, nel fiato dolce che gli solletica l’orecchio ripetendo ancora e ancora il suo nome.  
“André... André… André…”  
Una soave litania.  
“André… André… André!... Andreeeeè!!”  
Una secchiata d’acqua gelida più che un richiamo!  
“Per la miseria, André. Ti vuoi svegliare!?”  
Come se la brutalità di quel richiamo non fosse abbastanza dolorosa, arriva anche l’insistenza di un calcetto sulla coscia a scrollargli di dosso quel poco che rimane dei suoi piaceri onirici.  
“Sì, Oscar… ho capito!” grugnisce accartocciandosi e sfregando gli occhi “… abbi un po’ di pietà, almeno per questa volta.”  
“Pietà? Pietà!? Sta un po’ a vedere che adesso è colpa mia!”  
Solleva le palpebre appena per liberare una fessura. Non saprebbe dire se lo ferisca di più la luce o l’espressione infastidita e accusatoria con cui lei lo sta fissando. Lo sovrasta impettita e rigida come un ciocco, senza rendersi conto che le braccia incrociate strettamente sul petto, che lei ostenta come un’armatura di sdegno, non fanno altro che tendere la camicia in modo impudico.  
Per un istante l’immagine che ha di fronte si sovrappone a quella seducente e voluttuosa del sogno, trascinandosi dietro tutte le inappropriate e piacevolissime sensazioni.  
“Vorrei proprio sapere ora cosa ci sia di tanto divertente!”  
Inavvertitamente deve aver lasciato affiorare qualcosa di molto inopportuno dal volto. Corre ai ripari cercando di ridarsi un contegno aggrottando la fronte e schiarendosi bene la voce prima di rispondere.  
“Niente... assolutamente niente.” ha la vaga sensazione di averlo già detto…  
“Bene, perché non è certo colpa mia, se io ti concedo di riposarti cinque minuti prima di riprendere ad allenarci e tu non riesci proprio a impedirti di addormentarti come un piombo all’istante!”  
Sente le parole, ma il loro senso rimane come in sottofondo. Si è girata e ora gli dà le spalle, incamminandosi verso il prato con la spada in pugno. Lui intanto di sforza di riprendere il pieno controllo del suo corpo redarguendosi severamente tra sé e sé: ‘_Andrè smetti di fissarle il sedere… André, smetti di fissarle il sedere… ora! Immediatamente!_’  
Si obbedisce, disciplinato come sempre. Balza in piedi brandendo la sua lama, pimpante come non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi sentire dopo un risveglio così brusco.  
“Spero che non mi chiederai di perdere altro tempo per farti riscaldare.”  
Lo ammonisce un po’ diffidente, mentre prende posizione di fronte a lei.  
“No, Oscar... cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
La pungola con un colpetto alla sua lama.  
“Non saprei, sembrava dormissi così profondamente… giurerei che hai anche avuto un incubo…”  
“Davvero, Oscar?” un altro impudente tocco di assaggio “Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?”  
“Non saprei, ti sei agitato e poi subito prima che ti svegliassi…”  
Sente un brivido freddo scorrergli giù per la schiena, ma la smorfia interrogativa che le compare in faccia subito lo spegne nel tremito di una risatina.  
“Cosa, Oscar… prima che mi svegliassi?”  
“Non so… sembravi quasi… sofferente… o forse… sfiancato…”  
“Davvero?” inspira ed espira profondamente “Beh, strano, perché io proprio non ricordo.”  
Si darebbe una pacca sulla spalla da solo per l’efficacia della sua interpretazione!  
“Allora, André… sei pronto a farti battere per l’ennesima volta?”  
“Come sempre, Oscar, anche se non si può mai dire… oggi potrei essere io a batterti!”  
“Davvero?! Non crederai certo di potermi sconfiggere solo a parole… mi aspetto ben altro da te. Fatti sotto.”  
“Certo, Oscar… non aspetto altro che darti soddisfazione.”  
“En garde!”  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3373868&i=1#_ednref1) Posizione della scherma da cui deriva l’espressione ‘partire in quarta’


End file.
